Civilization: Beyond Earth December 2014 update
Civilization: Beyond Earth received its first huge patch in December 2014. The following is a full list of the patch notes. Balance Wonders and Buildings * provides 3 Science, 4 Energy (was 5 Science) * s cannot be bought with Energy. Diplomacy * Any diplomacy item can now be traded in exchange for a peace treaty * Lump Energy trade requires a . Trade * Water s no longer receive any increased yield. * Revised trade route formula for city-to-city trade, with reduced yields. * s can no longer be purchased with Energy. Aliens * Clearing a friendly now removes the resource from player stockpile. * Adjusting passive recovery rate for alien opinion to be slower, to permit easier aggression escalation. Covert Ops * Establish Network now has 0 difficulty and produces 0 intrigue. This prevents players from exploiting it to increase intrigue. Health effects balancing * From -20 to -70 , is penalized -1% per point (up to -50%). * From -15 to -65 , enemy Covert Ops Intrigue is increased +2% per point (up to +100%). * From -10 to -60 , is penalized -1% per point (up to -50%). * From -5 to -55 , is penalized -1% per point (up to -50%). * From 0 to -50 , Growth is penalized -2% per point (up to -100%). * From 0 to -50 , Growth is penalized -2% per point (up to -100%). * From 1 to 5 , nothing happens. * From 5 to 25 , bonus +1% per point (up to +20%). * From 10 to 30 , enemy Intrigue is decreased -2% per point (up to -40%). * From 15 to 35 , bonus +1% per point (up to +20%). * From 20 to 40 , bonus +1 per point (up to +20%). * From 25 to 45 , Growth bonus +1% per point (up to +20%). * From 25 to 45 , Growth bonus +2% per point (up to +40%). Virtues * Eudaimonia (Tier III Prosperity ) now provides -15% less (was -25%) * now provides +1 for (was +2) Game Setup Sponsors ** Kozlov Ability: Orbital units last 50% longer, +50% Petroleum resource (was Orbital units last 20% longer and first launch grants free technology) ** Barre Ability: +10% Growth when Healthy, all cities start with an Old Earth Relic (was +10% Growth when Healthy) ** Rejinaldo Ability: Melee units +10% Strength, all units +5 Heal when fortified (was +10% Melee combat strength) ** Élodie Ability: provides 1 free Virtue for every 10 Virtues earned normally through Culture (was 1 free Tech for every 10 Virtues earned in any way) Colonists ** Aristocrats now provide +4 per City (no Health bonus) ** Artists now provide +3 per City (no Health bonus) Tech Web * now unlocks on (was ) * now unlocks on (was ) * bonus now unlocks on (was ) * now unlocks on (was ) * now unlocks on (was ) Stations * start turn base is now 30 (was 20) * Station minimum allowed distance to another station is now 2 (was 3) * Station minimum allowed distance to a city is now 6 (was 5) * Station minimum allowed distance to an outpost is now 5 (was 3) Affinity Perks * level 1 grants Miasma Immunity to the unit (was Alien opinion recovers twice as quickly) * level 1 adds double combat strength when defending to unit (was Aliens cannot attack Explorers) Quests * Affinity rewarded as a quest reward now ramps up slowly over the first 100 turns (on standard). This ramp will vary with game speed. * All players now get affinity quests within 1 turn of each other. If it's not possible for all players to receive a quest at the same time, the game waits until this is possible, then immediately gives all players a new affinity quest. * Building Quest grants bonus (was +1 ) Units * s now have 6 combat strength (was 3). * Sea units now follow the same rules for ranged combat defense as all other units: they use the highest of their combat values (ranged combat or melee combat) when calculating defense. * unit can no longer fortify, and no longer receives defense bonuses from the terrain it is on. * Raising the secondary level requirement for the hybrid upgrades of affinity units: ** First affinity unit (ex. ) now upgrades at level 10 of main affinity and level 4 of secondary affinity (was 10+2) ** Second affinity unit (ex. ) now upgrades at 12+5 (was 12+3) ** Third affinity unit (ex. ) now upgrades at level 14+6 (was 14+4) ** Fourth affinity unit (ex. ) now upgrades at level 16+7 (was 16+5) * Lowering strategic resource costs for many affinity units, to ensure consistency across affinities and make top tier units easier to build. The first affinity units require 1 strategic, the second require 2, the third require 3, and the fourth require 5. ** now costs 2 (was 3) ** now costs 2 and 1 (was 3 and 1 ) ** now costs 3 (was 4) ** now costs 3 (was 4) ** now costs 5 (was 7) ** now costs 5 (was 7) ** now costs 5 (was 6) * Increased production costs of upgraded s and s: ** Combat Rovers now cost 80, 160, 260, 370 (was 80, 140, 220, 320) ** Missile Rovers now cost 100, 190, 290, 400 (was 100, 180, 270, 370) * Lowering combat strength progression of Combat Rover: ** Combat Rover combat strength progression is now 12, 18, 28, 52 (was 12, 18, 32, 52) * Changes to the combat strength of affinity units, to make non-upgraded ones more weak in general: ** now has 22 combat strength at start, 54 when upgraded (was 34, 54) ** now has 36, 72 (was 48, 72) ** now has 60, 92 (was 60, 82) ** now has 86, 114 (was 96, 114) ** now has 24, 66 (was 40, 66) ** now has 34, 34 double strike (was 40, 40 double strike) ** now has 44, 77 (was 52, 77) ** now has 74, 104 (was 84, 104) ** now has 24, 63 (was 38, 63) ** now has 38, 76 (was 50, 76) ** now has 52, 86 (was 58, 86) ** now has 78 with 78 melee, 102 with 88 melee (was 88 with 88 melee, 102 with 102 melee) AI * Once the game is in Extended mode (after the player clicks the One More Turn button) the AI will now only pursue Domination. * Warmonger threat per city acquisition is now capped. * Warmonger calculation now scaled down when cities are taken by Sponsors that are reacting to a war that was declared upon them (that is, when that civ is not the aggressor). * Adjusted AI bonuses on higher difficulty levels. * Additional AI tuning, improvements, and tweaks. Gameplay Feedback * Implemented anonymous gameplay telemetry for design feedback. UI Settings and Game Setup * The menu now displays EQAA modes instead of MSAA modes if in Mantle version and the GPU supports EQAA. * Added option to disable UI/Map blur. * The player is now informed that enabling max turns disables victory achievements. Trade * Previous s appear in their own category at top of trade route chooser City/Production UI * Adding Health tooltip help in City View to explain health sources and population cap * City production pop-up now shows the last item completed. * Increased city renaming from 15 character max to 23 character max. Misc * Allow "One More Turn" after the default win conditions (Contact, Promised Land, Emancipation, Transcendence, Domination, Time), added text to defeat screen explaining how you were defeated. * Option to make minimap opaque * ESC leaves orbital mode instead of raising in game shell menu * Added a badge to covert ops button in the action corner which will show up, and a warning to the covert ops panel when a player has any cities with high intrigue. * Tech web - adding color underlays to building and wonder types. * Added additional Advisors for trade convoy and trade vessel. * Added support for third party wars in diplo overview. * Full touch/gesture and pen support added (Ultrabook, Surface Pro, etc.). Multiplayer * Setting the internet server browser list distance filtering to worldwide. * All players are notified when anyone completes a victory wonder. * Multiple improvements to stability. Modding * 2D fallback image now supported for leaders on all video quality settings, not just the lowest. * Added the ability to mod Quests. Bugs * Embarked s can now correctly repair pillaged improvements. * Fixed an issue where Max turns was getting set on "Reload", causing achievements to not fire. * Fixed bug where victory achievements would only unlock for the first player on a team. * Fixed empty trade requests that could occur during the AI turn. * Fixed multiple Quest issues (quest tracking, information, and reward bugs). * Fixed multiple issues with screen resolution on specific displays (like the 144Hz full-screen issue), and a Mantle issue causing the game to not display on the correct screen. * Setting MaxTurns only affects timed victory conditions. For a timed victory, you must either not set MaxTurns (of which, there will be a default for the game speed), or set it to 100+ turns. All other victory conditions can be achieved regardless of max turns. * Friendly aliens no longer blockade cities. * Fixed some specific issues with resources not appearing properly in the player stockpile. * Many additional bugs and crashes addressed based on community feedback. Thank you! Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Updates (CivBE)